Chasing Cars
by tutorgirl23hjs
Summary: I don't know where... Confused about how as well... Just know that these things will never change for us at all... Of all the places in the world it must be fate you're here right now. Major NH, other couplings BL, PJ. AU. My first fanfic, so R&R please!
1. Sugar Rush

She sat at her desk and stared blankly at the screen, wondering how her best friend was coping. Haley found it hard enough dealing with meeting new foster parents every few months, the nerves, the new faces, the confusion, the heartache, now numbness when it doesn't go to plan AGAIN. She couldn't even imagine how Jess would be feeling right now, her mother only gone 6 days, a whole new family to meet.

She shook her head. This was different, she scolded herself, beginning to type again. This is Jess's real father, her real brothers, it _had_ to go well.

_Yeah right, cos your father loves you so much Haley, he'd never do anything to hurt you. Thats why your stuck in foster care in Louisiana for God's sake, a million miles from the place you grew up and the people... _

She had to stop thinking like this.

_Type. Type. TYPE._

She forced herself to continue.

_You cant afford to lose this job by wasting time thinking about the past._

_Damn I hope Jess is ok._

_Well lets face it, her father can't be as bad as mine right?_

Don't think about it.

---

She pulled her small car into the lot across from the cafe. She didn't want to intrude on the family meeting by turning up at Jess's, but she couldn't just go home (if she could call it that,) and pretend like everything was normal. Besides, she usually tried to avoid the Anderson's place during daylight hours anyway. It wasn't exactly a place she felt... secure.

"Large Caramel Macchiato please... lots of caramel, I need the sugar high."

"No problem honey, I'll bring it over."

"Thanks."

_I could call her I suppose... or text?_

She surveyed the options in her head as she dropped her brown satchel at her feet and fell into the large green armchair in the corner by the window, oblivious to the waitress placing her coffee on the table beside her.

"Oh! Sorry! Thankyou!"

She fumbled with her purse and then sat back in her chair, savouring the smell wafting from the mug in front of her.

_Text. Yes, I'll text. Wont interrupt if things are good, but will let her know I'm here if things are bad. Yes. Text._

"J. Hope you're ok? I'm in the TDC in the usual corner if u need 2 talk? H xxx"

_Send._

She sighed. All she could do now was wait.

---

6 blocks over and Jessica Marley's cell beeped, interrupting the silent tension that had been in the house all afternoon. She didn't like this at all. There was something about him, something she couldn't quite put her finger on... her brothers were nice, she supposed. Hot too, she smiled to herself. _If only we weren't related_...

"Something funny?"

His voice cut through the air, she could tell he was trying to make it sound soft, but she still caught the harsh contrast to the silence and it made her flinch.

"I was just thinking."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just..."

"It's ok. Honestly."

She stood and walked across the living room, as everyone stared expectantly. This was the first she'd moved since she'd been introduced to her father and two half brothers. She slowly picked up her bag from his feet and slowly felt inside it 'til she found her cell phone. Got it.

"Oh was that yours? I thought it was mine! Ah well nobody loves me!" Nathan joked, trying to lighten the mood. She liked Nathan. He was tall and athletic, with piercing eyes, raven hair and a friendly glint that tied him to his brother, Lucas. He had pulled her aside earlier and told her he was sorry for her mum, they both were. Dan hadn't mentioned her once. Lucas had also told her that he and Nathan didn't get on with Dan at all, so not to worry about moving to NC because she could tag with them and never have to see him. Apparently he's awful. She could tell as soon as he walked in.

"Yeah it's mine." She read the name. "Haley."

Nathan's head jerked up at the mention of the name.

"Hit a nerve son?" Dan smirked.

_What? _"Sorry did I?" she looked at Nathan apologetically and quizzically.

He smiled quickly, "No, don't worry, you didn't do anything, just..."

"A bit of a blast from the past." Lucas finished for him, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

She thought she heard Nathan mumble "She's not the past", but she couldn't say for sure.

_Wow, history. _She thought. _Probably some ex-girlfriend that cheated or something. Although why you would cheat on Nathan Scott..._

She focused herself. "Just a friend of mine."

Dan launched on this scrap of information. It was the first his daughter had spoke voluntarily since he'd met her, and the awkwardness was beginning to get on his nerves. What the hell would the social worker think? She'd been giving him looks all afternoon, and he was unsure whether they were meant to be encouraging or disapproving.

"A friend? Why don't you invite her round tonight? We can have a getting to know each other session? I know you must feel a bit strange, given there's three of us and only one of you? I'd like to meet your friend!" He shot looks at his sons.

"Yeah, sounds fun." Nathan remarked.

"Yup, good idea." Lucas joined.

She thought for a second. She couldn't deal with them by herself all night. She needed an ally. She needed her best friend. She needed Haley. _I mean, at least she has experience with this kind of stuff, right?_

She glanced at Mrs Henley, the social worker.

"If it would make you feel better, I think it's a great idea Jessica?" she smiled warmly.

For the first time since meeting her father Jess let out a small, hint of a smile.

"OK, I'll call her now."

---

Haley James-Scott pulled her car up for the second time that hour, in another place she was so used to parking in. She switched off her ignition and sat for a second, allowing the situation to sink in. She looked at the flashy red sports car parked just ahead of her small Yaris, and registered that this car belonged to Jess's dad. Jess's DAD. She knew shouldn't be here, interrupting this. But she couldn't abandon Jess, she'd been so broken after her mum died, and she needed this. Haley had known instantly by the sound of her voice when she called that she needed her best friend to be here for this. She got out of the car and decisively pushed the door shut.

_Here goes nothin'._

What she didn't register was the all too familiar personalized registration plate as she walked past the car to Jess's door.

"DSCOTT1".


	2. Chasing Cars

Jess's heart leapt when she hear the doorbell. She knew it was only 10 minutes ago she had called but after Haley had said she would come Jess just kept watching the clock. She sprang to her feet but Dan was up first.

"Please Jessica, allow me?"

_No one calls me Jessica. Only my mum. No one else. Especially not him. Not now._

He was halfway down the hall before she could reply. Catching Nathan's eye, she smiled. Haley was here, everything was ok now, she didn't have to be so defensive, she wasn't alone anymore. She heard Haley's familiar voice at the door;

"Hi there I'm Ha---"

In the second it took Jess to realize Haley had stopped mid-sentence and cock her head to hear what was going on, both Lucas and Nathan were on their feet and halfway down her hallway. As Jess stood and twisted to see what was going on, she saw the door slam and Dan turn to face his children, his face telling them he might as well have just seen the devil himself.

He looked at each one in turn, and Jess turned in confusion to look at her new brothers; Lucas, who appeared to be silently pleading to his father to move out of the way, and Nathan, who's friendly glint had morphed into a steely glare and he spoke in a quiet voice, taking deep breaths as though to stop himself from punching the father he was sitting having coffee with seconds before.

"Dad. I'm only saying this once. Get out of my way."

Jess noticed his voice was sharp and steady, but she detected just a hint of warning in his tone. She glanced at Lucas, who shot his brother a warning look.

"Nate, Nate calm down. Dad just let him go. Please. Don't make a scene."

"Let him go?" Dan was incensed. "To that bitch? Do you remember how she almost ruined his career and tore our relationship apart! You want me to let him go to **_her_**!"

"Don't you dare talk abouShe did not almost ruin my career!" Nathan stormed, his temper finally getting the better of him, "And I think, if you remember rightly, it was you who killed our relationship, not Haley!"

"Nate, calm down-"

"No Lucas! Why the hell should I? I've got every right to make a damn fuss, she's my **_wife_** for Christ's sake!"

_Wife? Haley? and - Nathan? _Jess's head was spinning with confusion. She couldn't deal with this right now. She knew Haley was married of course, she knew how in love she was, after all, it was her who had comforted her when she first moved here, forbidden by the courts to go within 50 miles of North Carolina incase it sparked anymore flashbacks, too young to officially live without a guardian, forced into care against her will and separated from her husband incase he was taking advantage of her vulnerability as an abuse victim. She remembered Haley's flashbacks, and realised with a shudder how lucky she was. _At least he wasn't around to hurt me. _Jess jolted to life. This couldn't be good for Haley, a face from the past opening her door like that. She turned and ran to the back door, oblivious to her father's confused shout behind her. She had to help Haley.

_Jesus, this is all my fault._

She ran around the side of the house and bumped into her worst fears halfway. Tears streaming down Haley's beautiful face, and a look of sheer terror as she grabbed Jess and pulled her around to run in the opposite direction from the house.

"He's coming, he's coming, he's going to kill me, he's going to kill me! Don't let him hurt me Jess please don't let him touch me!" She was muttering hysterically and fumbling in her purse as she ran for her car keys.

"Give me your keys Haley, give me your keys, I know where we can go, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

Jess coaxed the car keys from the wreck Haley had become, knowing to stay calm and focused for her friend. The flashbacks had been getting better, she knew, Haley told her they had practically gone completely before she went into care, they lessened when she felt safe and secure, but this was no good for her. Jess hated to think what Haley was reliving right now.

She turned the key and slammed the accelerator to the ground. She had to get Haley out of there. _She_ had to get out of there.

As the Yaris sped down the street, the door burst open and three Scott men spilled out to see the small silver car disappear around the corner.

Nathan turned to his father, his face contorted with rage, years of resentment, and seething hatred.

"If anything happens to her, I'll kill you myself."

He walked steadily down the path and began to walk in the direction of the car.

Dan turned to Lucas, and recieved a similar look.

"That goes for either of them", Lucas fired, and began a light jog after his brother.

Mrs Henley appeared at the door behind Dan, who turned at the sound of her footsteps behind him.

"3 children in one day Mr Scott? I think we _may_ need to work on that. We have some sessiona availa-"

"Go to Hell!" He snarled, cutting her off as he stormed down to the car and sped off after his sons.

"My kids are fine, its that bitch James you need to worry about!" he screamed out the window as the small letters reading DSCOTT1 disappeared into the distance.


	3. Lord help the Mr between me & my Sister

Jess's head was swimming as she bent over to support her weak friend as she tried to get out of the car. _Haley? Nathan? Dan and Haley? How could - how can... what? My best friend and my brother? Jesus Christ my sister-in-law? How the hell is this possible?_

"...Jess?" Haley croaked, groggily.

She had passed out in the car, probably hyperventilated, Jess had reasoned. Haley had told her it was usually what happened when they first talked about it, incase it happened and Jess freaked out and thought she was dying. Apparently that's what her husband thought the first time it happened. _Haley's husband. My brother. Nathan. Nate._

She sprang to life.

"Haley I'm here baby don't worry alright? We're gonna get you a nice big chair and some caffeine."

"Mmkay. Sounds good." Haley's eyes flickered up to the familiar sign she was about to walk under. THE TEARDROP CAFE... watch your worries drop away. She gave a faint smile. The good old TDC. It never did make her worries drop away, but somehow it always made her feel a bit better.

Jess pushed her gently towards the same armchair she had text her from just an hour before, and then brought two coffees over to the table. Haley let the familiar scent waft towards her and she inhaled deeply. Coffee was always a comfort. She took a deep swig from her mug and savoured the taste before letting it fall down her throat. She made a face.

"Burnt my tongue."

Jess smiled. _At least its over_. She hated the flashbacks. Her only comfort was that once they were over, Haley could never remember she'd had one.

"You wanna talk?"

Haley looked at her. "Look Jess I'm really sorry for ruining your day, meeting your-" she could hardly bring herself to say the words as her mind registered what had just happened - "your dad-"

"Don't call him that Hales, please?"

Haley looked at her friend and sympathy poured from every part of her body. To lose a mother and then realise your father is Dan Scott? She'd almost rather have her own father. _Well, at least I never lost him. I never had him to begin with._

"Are you ok Jess?"

"Yeah. I'd feel a lot better if you told me what's going on though? Are you ok? I take it you guys don't exactly get on?" Jess smiled. "I need to know what you think about him Haley, it means a lot to me what you think. And if you already know him, then I trust your judgement. It'll save me time, effort and heartbreak if you just tell me?" she swallowed, softly, preparing herself for the worst.

Haley wasn't going to give it to her. She couldn't bring herself to. "Jess, it's not my place to tell you what kind of person he is. He's fathered three amazing children, I mean, yeah, maybe he wasn't around, but he's still a part of you, and you are a good and beautiful person, so he must have done something right?" She smiled encouragingly, and Jess noted how warm her eyes were. Haley was the best person in the world at giving advice. Sometimes she swore Haley actually knew everything. "You need to get to know him for yourself, good and bad ok? Don't ask me to evaluate him for you, it's not up to me to do that. It's not up to anyone." Haley blew on her mug and hesitantly took another sip of coffee.

Jess realised, as usual, Haley was right. "Yeah... ok. You're probably right. But Hales, right now I wanna know what you know. I need to find out about my father, and I don't want to ask him for an adapted version, one that makes him out to be Mr Family. I need to know about him by watching him and talking to the people he's close to. And for starters, I really need to know why he hates my best friend enough to make the worst first impression on their daughter any man could ever make!"

Haley smiled, and Jess laughed. "I mean come on, how bad a daughter-in-law could you be?"

Haley jolted her her towards her friend in surprise. "How did you-"

"Hey, I'm not stupid Hales. Nathan Scott right? Haley James-Scott, husbands name Nathan... besides the fact he went apeshit when he heard your voice and I thought he was gonna kill Dan for not getting out of his way fast enough! I know 2 plus 2 makes 4 Hales."

"Nathan... he was in your house?" Haley struggled, trying to make the words sound clear when inside she was a mess.

"Yeah, they were both there, him and Lucas."

"Lucas?"

"Yeah... Hales are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just... I don't know. I just... I saw Dan but I didn't think..." Haley tried to connect her brain to her mouth. "I never thought for a second Nathan... I might see him... I mean I've not seen him since..."

"Since you left North Carolina?"

"Yeah."

"And that was what, a year ago?"

"13 months and 18 days tomorrow."

"Hales I'm sorry. I thought-"

Realising how that had sounded, Haley started.

"No, Jess, Oh my God I didn't mean that to sound like that, I... I love you to bits, and it's not that I'm unhappy here, it's just that..."

"He's not here." Jess finished for her, softly. She knew Haley missed her husband, but it was only sinking in just how much now.

"Yeah." Haley whispered.

"What happened with you and Dan?" Jess tried again for information. She didn't want to hurt her friend, but she needed to know. She needed the truth about her father, and she knew Haley wouldn't lie. She couldn't lie.

Haley looked up. "Nothing," she answered, truthfully. "He hated the fact that Nathan put me before everything, even his basket ball career. I mean, I love him, I would never stop him from playing, but Dan always classed me as a distraction that needed to be dealt with for Nathan's sake." She swallowed. "And when Nathan and I got together... well him and his dad weren't having the best of times. I guess Dan blamed me. Said I was trying to break apart father and son."

She laughed.

"It probably didn't help that I was best friends with Lucas at the time."

Jess gave her a confused look.

"Oh, God you don't- well, lets just say you're not the only child Dan abandoned at birth and had nothing to do with until their teens. At least you weren't living in the same town though! When Lucas and Nathan decided to act like brothers and not sworn enemies, Dan decided it was my fault. He hated them talking. It became a them against him thing instead of a him and Nathan versus Luke thing." She considered, "actually, that one probably was my fault. But it was too hard to date one and be best friends with the other when they hated each others guts. Woulda made the wedding awkward." She teased.

Jess giggled at her friend's joke. That's what she loved about Hales. So it wasn't just her._ It's not that he didn't love me. It's just that he's a dickhead in general._

Haley's eyes twinkled. Nathan was here. Her husband. Here. In Louisiana. With her.

Jess noticed.

"Hey, Earth to Mrs Scott!" She laughed.

"What!"

"Why are you still sitting here with me when your gorgeous husband, whom, I might add, you've not seen in over a year, is probably out there right now wandering the streets looking for you somewhere!"

"I... But you... I can't leave you here Jess! You've just met your dad!" She looked at her guiltily. "And I kinda ruined it for ya."

"Shut up Hales! You didn't ruin it! The only good thing to come out of me meeting my dad, is finding out something I've known deep down all along."

Haley looked puzzled. "What?"

Jess smiled. "You're my sister, idiot. Now go find Nathan!"


	4. Always and Forever

Nathan turned towards the street sign on the corner to try to get his bearings.

BIRCHWOOD DRIVE.

_Shit._

He'd been wandering for what seemed like hours and this was the 5th time he'd seen that street sign. They just all looked the same.

_Goddammit Nathan, focus. It's HALEY. She's flashbacking again. You need to find her. Now. _His heart sank to what felt like his feet, as the crushing weight of what she had gone through toppled him again, like it always did when he wasn't using every inch of his conscious to push it from his mind. He used every bit of strength he had to shift his line of thought. It had been, what, 15 minutes since he and Lucas had decided to split up? He didn't even know which direction Jess's house was in now. He just knew he had to find Haley. His Hales. His wife.

The sound of her voice earlier... it had brought everything flooding back to the forefront of his mind. He'd never been able to stop thinking about her since she left, but somehow over the past few months he'd lost the sound of her voice, the exact colour of her hair, the smell of her up close when he pulled her into him to kiss her. He'd been tormenting himself everyday trying to get the memories back.

He never saw her at Jess's door, but it was enough. With Haley, for him it was always enough. When they were together he could never stop thinking about her, staring at her, smelling her, listening to her. One small trigger and he was off again, like they got married yesterday. _Always and forever. _

He smiled. _Yeah, always and forever Haley_.

He started to jog down the street again. Where would she go? Library? No, not in that kind of state. Somewhere she'd feel safe. He smiled ironically. In Tree Hill, _she _would have come to find _him_.

_Well don't worry baby, I'm coming to find you now. And I'm not gonna stop 'til I do._

He scanned the street ahead, willing himself to see her. Everyone on the street seemed to be walking away from him, petite girls, around Haleys size, with tumbling locks of raven hair glistening around their shoulders, or scraped back into a ponytail at the crown of their heads. The world was laughing at him.

_Come on Nathan, get a grip Nathan. Jesus Nathan can you not recognise your own wife? Nathan!_

It took him a second to realise it wasn't in his head.

"Nathan!"

He spun wildly until he came face to face with her, the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his entire life. He was caught completely by surprise as she leapt into his arms, but his arms instinctively wrapped around her small frame and he pulled her into him, inhaling deeply, taking in every part of her. She was kissing his neck, delicately sniffing the aftershave she knew so well, the same aftershave she bought just to spray on her pillow at night... it smelled ten times as good on him.

"Haley, haley baby are you o-"

She cut him off with a deep, lingering kiss, flicking her tongue inside his warm mouth and teasingly biting his lip until he moaned with pleasure. She pulled away, giggling, "hey Mr Scott, I've still got it!"

He looked at her gorgeous face, smiling at her playful laughter. "I missed you like hell Haley."

She stopped laughing. "I missed you like crazy too." She pulled him towards her and nestled into his chest. "I never want to be away from you again."

He looked over her shoulder, and saw Lucas appear with Jess, both of them smiling as they watched them, realising Haley was as safe as she could be nestled in their brother's arms.

Nathan gave them a thankful nod, and turned to face his wife.

"I'm never going to let anyone take you away from me again, so don't even think about it baby ok? Not again, not ever. It's you and me Hales ok? Always and forever."

She smiled, listening to his voice remind her of their wedding vows.

"Always and foreveer Nathan. You and me. I love you."

"I love you too baby. More than you could ever know."

They held each other for what seemed like no more than a second, when Lucas cut in.

"Look guys, I hate to spoil the lovefest, but it is the middle of the day, and there are young kids around, and - hey!"

Haley threw her bag at her best friend and giggled as he bear hugged her, before allowing her to return to Nathan's embrace.

"You guys ready to face the music?"

"By 'music' I take it you mean our father?... Do we have to?" he smirked at Lucas's look. "Yeah ok, I s'pose we better." Nathan turned to take his wife's hand, and the four of them began the long walk back to Jess's house. Things were only beginning.

-------

Author's Note: Hey guys, just a quick note to say thanks so much for the reviews, like I said this is my first fanfic, so I'm kinda nervous, have ideas in my head and lots of things from the first four chapters to resolve, (as you've probably noticed!) so I think it's gonna be a long one! Sorry for the lack of regular character action, but I'm getting there, I promise! Anyway, more reviews would be really appreciated, encouragement is really helping! xxx tutorgirl23hjs xxx


	5. Girl with the Golden Touch

The red car flew round the landscaped roundabout and into the car park of the Wistoria Hotel, before screeching to a halt in the director's own reserved space. Dan smirked. _Well, he wouldn't be the damn director if it wasn't for paying customers like me._

He whipped out his cell phone and flipped it open with one hand, dialling the operator with his thumb. "Hello operator?... Yeah, I need Social Services Louisiana."

---

She felt his fingers gently tease her wedding ring around her finger as they walked back up the path to Jess's door, hands entwined. While Lucas and Jess had filled the journey with endless chitchat, it was mere background noise to her, as she listened to his feet, his breath, concentrating on his hand in hers and their togetherness. They didn't need to talk right now. Being together was enough.

Nathan watched her intently as her eyes flickered back and forth between his hand and hers, floating down on occasion to glance at their feet, completely in step, and up on occasion to return his stare, mouth widening into a huge smile that made his heart light up. _I love her._

As they reached the door and Jess fumbled for her keys, he pulled Haley into his body and she buried her head into his chest, willing the world to disappear. _This is a dream, it has to be a dream. I hope it's a dream. If it was we could stay like this._

She flinched at the sound of that all to familiar voice, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Hey kiddo. Hidin' from us?"

She raised her head slowly and turned to face the doorway, Nathan's arms still gripping her waist protectively.

_It's not a dream._

Jimmy Anderson grinned at the four teenagers staring up at him, winking at the dark haired one who was holding Haley. He smirked as the boy pulled her closer to him and shot Jimmy a warning glare. _Oh I do love a reaction. _That must be the infamous Nathan Scott. This would be fun.

"Well Haley? You finished work hours ago, we were worried!" he scoffed, making sure the social worker behind him didn't catch his tone.

"I..." Haley was dumbfounded. She knew they would catch on at some point, but Mrs Henley didn't even know she was in care herself, so she didn't know how the hell Ms Collins, her own social worker, had discovered Nathan was here so quickly, and even if she knew he was here, how the hell did she manage to find the time to alert her good for nothing foster parents and _still_ end up back at Jess's before they did! _It just doesn't make..._

"Haley?" The woman spoke. "Haley I think we need to talk. I thought u understood the conditions of your case?" she questioned, firmly, only allowing a hint of disapproval into her voice.

"Well Ms Collins I... I mean, I do, I just..." Haley stared helplessly.

Nathan eyed the woman distastefully. He recognised her as the reason Haley had ended up in Louisiana, away from him. She had pushed and pushed and pushed the courts until finally they gave in. He had googled her during the case, Ms Melanie Anne Collins, Masters in Domestic Law, specialist in Paternal Abuse cases, spending the time she didn't spend in court working with the Social Care Department in Louisiana. Apparently she was the best in the United States.

He didn't care. He just knew her as 'The Bitch.'

The Bitch who hurt Haley. The Bitch who made her doubt him. The Bitch who booked the abortion. The Bitch who took her away and forbid her from seeing him._ The Bitch_.

She eyed him distastefully. "Nathan."

"Mrs Collins." He returned her look easily.

"It's Ms." she muttered, her annoyance beginning to show.

"Oh, sorry," he fired, feigning surprise, "I thought you'd be married by now".

He had hit a nerve, but she refused to let him see it. "Come inside Haley," she muttered, turning and leading them inside and down the hall to the small sitting room, "we need to talk."

---

Authors Note: I know this is a kinda short chapter, it just felt like the right place to cut. Thanks again for all the reviews, please keep letting me know what you guys think as the story unravels, I don't wanna keep going unless you guys like it! I promise there will be some Tree Hill regulars action soon, just bear with me, and everything will be explained in the end! Thanks again for all your support so far! xxx tutorgirl23hjs xxx


	6. Cents v Sensibility

Nathan's arm rested protectively in the small of her back as she followed Ms Collins into the sitting room Haley usually felt so comfortable in. She glanced around the room, which had been arranged with all the chairs set out in a circle, probably for Jess's meeting this morning, she reasoned. It was only when her eyes swiveled to the chair on the far right of the room that she saw him, the man she had been so shocked to see earlier. Dan. Her_ father-in-law_.

"Well hello Haley, how are you today? We didn't get the chance to catch up earlier!" He deadpanned, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Nathan spoke before Haley had even opened her mouth. "How did I know you wouldn't be able to leave this alone for a god damn second?"

Dan looked amused. "Now now Nathan, I'm only thinking of your wife's wellbeing. Ms Collins here is the best psychological lawyer in the country. In fact, you probably remember her from last year?" He smirked, as his son's eyes glazed over with rage. "If she says that what Haley went through with her father was so bad that she needs to make a completely fresh break from the past to get over it, then I think it's selfish of you to go and find her. I mean, when she sees you, she sees Tree Hill. And when she sees Tree Hill, she sees her father. It's all about associative psychology."

His smarmy smile was coupled with a raised eyebrow as he turned to the red head by the window, "Isn't that correct Ms Collins?"

"Exactly Mr Scott. Nathan, you need to realise that the best thing you can do for Haley right now is to leave her alone. You took advantage of her in Tree Hill, when she was weak and vulnerable, just to get her into your bed, and to be honest, if it was up to me you should be arrested for that." She paused, "Unfortunately, that's not the way the law works. So the most I can do for Haley right now is to keep you away from her. She needs to recover. She needs to rid her life of everything that can be associated with her father. And _you_ can be associated with her father."

Ms Collins smirked at Nathan's seething anger at her comments. She could see the fire raging up within him, she was taunting him to snap. That would be the best possible outcome here, Nathan flying for his father, or even better, _her_. _Violent. Unstable_. She smiled inwardly. That would shut up those stupid teenagers who told that ridiculous sob story to the papers about her tearing apart two soulmates, two halfs of a whole, for money. _Ha_. _Money_. They knew nothing. As if _she_ needed money. No, although Dan Scott had offered her a hefty sum. No, what she took from him was better than money...

"You know fine well that I never once took advantage of Haley." Nathan spat, interrupting her thoughts.

"No?" She questioned, innocently. "Another immaculate conception was it? We should alert the press, we have another Virgin Mary on our hands!" She shot a glance at Haley, who was now sitting on the chair to the left of Nathan, with her head cradled in her left hand, wedding ring glinting in the Sun.

"And what did you have against the baby?" He asked, quietly. "Our baby?"

_What did I have against the baby? Nothing. Not a single thing. _In truth, she had lost sleep over the abortion. She had known it was an evil thing to do. _But it needed to be done. It was part of Dan's arrangement._

She faltered for a second.

"It was never about the baby. It was about Haley, and tying her to you and to Tree Hill. About protecting her from being reminded of a time in her life that her own brain has decided is too traumatic for her to deal with 24/7. How many people do you know that block out traumas completely Nathan? The things your wife went through with her father, would make your blood curdle. You don't even know the half of it. It says a lot that her brain has erased it from her memory, so that she only has to think about it when her brain thinks she needs to... like when she gets reminded of the time she spent with her father. Like when she saw you this afternoon." She finished, triumphantly. "Amazing tool the human brain. Do you really want to be the one to force her to relive her worst nightmares Nathan? I thought you _loved_ her?" She spat the word out like it was poison.

She snapped her head to follow the raucous laughter from the man behind her. _Jimmy Anderson_. She hadn't liked this part of Dan's masterplan either. In fact, she had actually tried to talk him out of it. The girl had suffered, she had reasoned. She didn't need this. But in the end, she was convinced. She needed to follow Dan's negotiations to the letter. _She needed it..._

"Love her?" He snarled. "Don't make me laugh. He loves the sex. Loves the power. Loves the feeling of strength he gets when he sees how weak she is. Ain't that right Nathan?" Jimmy smirked at the boy he had never officially met, but heard so much about. The boy who had made his brother's life a misery.

Well, he was doing it. He was repaying Johnny for everything he had done. He was making Haley pay for her mistake, confessing against her own blood in court, he was shell-shocked when he'd heard. _Family against the world, you **never** sell your blood out to them_. At least that was what Johnny had told him when it had… Anyway. He enjoyed the fact he was hurting this Nathan kid while he was hurting Haley. He was sure Johnny would be proud.


	7. Beautiful Disaster

Nathan started towards him, as he felt an uncontrollable rage surge through his veins. Every inch of his body knew why he hated him, even though he was uncertain as to whether the two men had even met. He knew it wasn't his cocky smirk, the stink from his unwashed clothes, his ragged appearance in general... it wasn't even the insulting remarks that had just ripped right through his core, though it made him sick to his stomach to think of _anyone_ using Haley for sex, that had riled him, no, it was the smallest of things that no one else in the room had noticed. It was Haley flinching at the sound of this bastard's voice.

She gripped his hand instinctively, and he stopped immediately, instinctively wanting to reassure her that he was here and everything was going to be ok.

"Bullshit," he spat at the man, as he fixed his arm around Haley's waist to comfort her, while mentally trying to place his face. He was sure he knew him from somewhere…

"Nice to meet you too Nathan," he grinned widely, taunting him forward.

Lucas saw both the rising hatred in Nathan's face and the fear in Haley's eyes and stepped forward. "Let's keep things nice and relaxed shall we?" He motioned to the sofas and Jess immediately responded to his forced, lighthearted tone, sitting down in the chair nearest her friend, as her brother stepped around to the other side of his wife, so she was protected on both sides.

"Who the Hell are you?" Nathan growled, still angered by the effect this man's presence was having on Haley. _If you've touched her, I swear to God…_

"Come on Haley, where are your manners?! Introduce us!" Jimmy's voice was dripping with sarcasm as Haley flinched again.

Her eyes rose slowly, first to Nathan, then Lucas, and finally resting on Jess, pleading with her silently.

Jess understood the look and broke the silence. "Nathan, this is Jimmy, Haley's stepfather. And," she paused, a disgusted look forming on her face as she addressed the man she had despised for so long for hurting her friend, "Jimmy," she spat, "this is Nathan Scott. Haley's _husband_. And my brother." She added quickly, glancing at Nathan who shot her a quick reassuring smile, though she could see the information had unnerved him.

_Stepfather? She's living with this scumbag. Jesus._ Nathan knew this wasn't good. _Well there's no way in Hell I'm letting her go back there. Whatever happens._

"Husband eh?" He scoffed. "Until it's annulled anyway. It's not even a proper marriage!"

"Shut up Jimmy," everyone looked at Haley, as she tilted her head upwards at the rest of the room, eyes landing on Jimmy's. "You're talking bullshit."

Jess smiled at the surprise on Nathan and Lucas's faces as they heard her stand up for herself. Haley had told her often that she would never have spoken to her father the way she spoke to Jimmy… that she was… had to become… a stronger person when she came here. She was glad Haley was coming round.

"It IS a proper marriage." Haley spoke evenly, defiantly, squeezing her husband's hand. "And there's nothing you can do to change that."

_Wow_. Nathan was amazed. _She would never have... wow. _He smiled at her as she tilted her head upwards to catch his eye, and he suddenly felt all the anger dissappear and replace itself with pride. _My baby is so strong now..._

"It may be legal, but it's hardly a proper marriage, is it?"

_And the hatred comes flooding back. _But this time it was a voice he was used to hating... his father's.

Nathan took a deep breath, and began slowly, not rising to the bait. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I mean," Dan laughed raucously, "when was the last time you consumated it? In fact," he continued, allowing neither Nathan or Haley the time to reply, "when was the last time you even SPOKE to each other?!?!! It's a joke son, you need to realise that."

Nathan's voice turned to steel. "We love each other. _You_ need to realise_ that_."

Ms Collins interrupted, "It's not about that. It's about Haley's wellbeing. And it was decided in court that this was the best solution, and that is the end of it. Mr Anderson, you can take Haley home now."

"Not happening," Nathan countered, as Haley buried into his chest. "No way. She's terrified of him."

"I am afraid, Mr Scott, that _that_ is neither your business nor concern," she said, sharply. "Haley, it's time to g-"

Ms Collins face twisted into annoyance as she was interrupted by the doorbell.

_What now?_ She thought as she stalked down the hallway. _This was not how things were supposed to go..._

---

Authors Note: Hey guys, am so, so sorry for the delay, I've just been going through some family stuff and this didn't really make my priority list? Anyway, I'm back, so please R&R, I've got a few ideas as to where this is going but I want to make sure I'm going the right way for you guys!! Thanks again for all the support so far! xxx tutorgirlhjs xxx


	8. Angel In Disguise

Mrs Henley smiled good naturedly as the sharply dressed, long nosed woman answered the door, effortlessly concealing her dislike for the woman. Eva Henley was good at that. She had, of course, like most of her colleagues in the area, heard the rumours about her involvement with Haley's case, even though she had pretended not to know Haley was in State Care. She had liked the girl from the second she met her, and knew immediately she would be good for Jess, but when she had found out that Haley's was the infamous James case she hadn't wanted to upset the girl by bringing it up. She was, however, immediately sickened. She had lain awake for a series of nights thinking about how anyone could... or even if it was true. She couldn't comprehend a social worker who would rig a case for their own benefit. The job was about helping people, caring for the vulnerable. Deliberately hurting someone for your own gain?? And Haley?

"Can I help you?" The harsh, abrupt tones of Ms Collins brought Mrs Henley's train of thought to an end.

"I hope so," she smiled, "I believe you have one of my charges here." She politely but forcefully moved past Ms Collins and walked down the hall into the sitting room.

"Hello Jess," Mrs Henley's warm tones made everyone look up. She smiled reassuringly at first Jess, then Haley, and turned to Dan. "Mr Scott," she began, seriously, "we need to discuss plans for your daughter's welfare."

"She is _not_ his daughter Mrs Harvey, and with all due respect, this is _my _case, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask that you leave." Ms Collins interrupted, opening the door again.

"It's _Henley_," Mrs Henley smiled again, disliking the woman all the more, "and I wasn't talking about his daughter _in law_, I was actually talking about his _daughter_, Jess. Who is in fact _my _charge, so I'm afraid you may be stuck with me."

Nathan felt Haley relax a little at hearing this, and felt reassured. Haley knew and trusted this woman, at least she had someone on her side here. He had decided earlier that he liked the Henley woman, the way she spoke to Jess was the polar opposite of the way he had remembered Collins dealings with Haley. He liked the way she seemed to genuinely care for Jess, that was how social workers were supposed to be, right??

"Jess?!" Ms Collins spluttered, and looked at the girl and then to Dan searchingly for an explanation.

"Yes, erm... well, this was an unfortunate coincidence, Ms Collins, but, as it turns out... erm, well, my daughter lives here. I didn't know Haley was here, and... well... we'll be leaving in the morning anyway, but Haley will probably need to be relocated now that Nathan knows-"

"I don't think a relocation is necessary Mr Scott," Mrs Henley interrupted, smiling reassuringly at Haley.

"With all due respect Mrs Hervey, this is _my_ case, and you know nothing about it. It is of the utmost importance that Haley is as far away from Nathan as possible,-"

"-Actually Ms Collins, you are mistaken. And it's _Henley,_" Mrs Henley interrupted, again finishing with a warm smile at Haley. "I've lodged an official report on Haley's relationship with Jess, and it is my firm belief that should the girls separate it would be detrimental to both cases development. They have become each other's family, and support unit, and especially with everything that's gone on with Jess over the past few weeks, it would be completely the wrong course of action to prevent them from seeing each other."

Ms Collins stood for a moment, every bone in her body hating this annoying do-gooder of a woman for interfering with their plan. _Dan and Jimmy would hate this, as would Haley's father. _She couldn't let it happen. She smiled disdainfully. "You forget, Mrs Henley, that as it is my case, I get the final word on what is best for Haley unless there is an Order 302, which would never be granted without my notifi-"

She stopped, the colour draining from her face as the Henley woman pulled a small yellow slip of paper from her brown leather satchel.

"What, this?"

Mrs Henley couldn't stop the smile reaching her eyes, and for the first time in a long time, Haley's eyes saw a flicker of hope.

She read aloud, "This Order states that Case No 34520 involving Jessica Marley and Case No 23014 involving Haley James Scott will be temporarily relocated under a period of strict supervision to the town of Tree Hill, State of NC. The benefit of such an arrangement has been advocated by the minimum three employees of the Service, and will fall to the care of Officer Eva Margaret Henley. The charges should take residence with her in a state provided home which will provide access to the residence of Mr Dan Scott, involved in Case No 34520. This Order will be re-evaluated following the reports made after a 6 week trial. Signed, Eric H Chapelton, Head of Social Care, Louisiana." Mrs Henley had to fight to contain her amusement at the colour of rage seeping into the Collins woman's face as she realised this was beyond her control, "so, I think it's time we left girls, you will need time to pack, after all."


	9. No Struggle

Her smile lit up the empty room for miles around as she hastily flung her belongings into the bag Mrs Henley had given her. She still couldn't bring herself to believe this was happening. That Nathan, her Nathan, was downstairs dealing with Jimmy, and that as soon as she had got her things he would be taking her to Jess's and Mrs Henley would take both of them to Tree Hill. _Tree Hill_. God. Would it be the same? Would people remember her? What about Brooke? And Peyton? God, her best friends in the world and she didn't even know if they were still there or not. What if they were different now? What if they had replaced her? _Shut up Haley, Christ, just hurry up. _She smiled inwardly at herself. She knew she worried too much. But didn't she have good reason after everything she had been through??

-

Jimmy eyed the boy blocking his stairwell intensely. So this was him. Nathan. He looked into the boy's eyes and saw them glaze over with anger. _Well he's determined at least… this would be fun, usually_, Jimmy thought, _but right now, I need to sort out the brat upstairs_. _It was what Dan had told him to do, for the sake of the whole arrangement._ "Move kid", he fired as he moved in front of the boy.

"Yeah. Right. Sure. No problem Sir," Nathan shot, his sarcastic tone flashing with contempt. "Piss off."

"That wasn't actually a request," the man snarled, hurling his fist towards Nathan's jaw, but failing to make the connection. _Damn. _Nathan's athletic body reacted instantly to the attack, ducking out of the receiving end of Jimmy's punch and immediately launching a counter attack, involving a strong blow to the chest which left the older man breathless and winded on the floor where he had been standing a few moments before. He looked up to see Nathan's smirk.

"Well, that was fun. I don't usually go in for beating up old guys, but, well, I enjoyed the experience." Nathan wasn't even out of breath as he stood over the old man, taking in his gaunt expression of annoyance_. This was where his athleticism was most noticeable. Not that he couldn't have floored Jimmy if he wasn't a basketball player_, he reasoned, _anyone who had that effect on Haley would work up enough adrenaline in him to knock them into next week._

_-_

"I heard a struggle?" Haley questioned from the top of the stairs, worryingly searching Nathan's face for answers.

"Nah, Hales, no struggle," Nathan laughed, "Jimmy here tried to punch me, and then learned how much of a bad idea it was, that's all." He pulled over a chair and forced the leg over Jimmy's throat, sitting on it to apply pressure and stop him from getting up.

Haley smiled at her husband. She knew he'd never let Jimmy hurt her, and she knew Jimmy was no match for him physically, but…. She didn't know what it was that bothered her, but Jimmy was a sly bastard, and it unnerved her still. She wanted to be in Tree Hill ASAP, before anyone changed any plans. "Well, I'm done," she sighed, bumping her bag down the stairs because it was too heavy to carry.

"Good," Nathan smiled, "'Cause I'm ready to take you home." He lifted her bag past Jimmy and stood over him as Haley pushed by quickly.

As his wife rushed to the door, Nathan muttered a promise to the man on the floor that if he was to ever hurt Haley again, he would know pain on a whole new level.

_Pain?_ Jimmy thought to himself, _as he watched them walk out the door, pain is nothing compared with what will happen if I don't…_


End file.
